Giratina
Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a famous Legendary / -type Pokémon. Giratina has the ability to change forms between its altered and origin forms by holding an item called the Griseous Orb. Giratina is also the version mascot for Pokémon Platinum. It is the rival of Dialga and Palkia. Appearance Giratina's Altered Forme is a giant, dragon-like Pokémon, with an appearance similar to that of a large sauropod. It has 6 legs, gold protrusions that look like external ribs, and golden horns on its head. Its neck has five red stripes and 4 black stripes. On its back, it has a black stripe pattern that extends to its legs. It has black wings with three red thorn-like appendages called Girasols (a rare type of opal) coming out of them. Giratina's Origin Forme is more serpentine (like an amphiptere) than its Altered Forme. Its wings are now shaped like tentacles with the red thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. Its mouth is now behind the two appendages in front of its face. They open when Giratina roars or etc. The horns on its head are still the same. Giratina in Origin Forme has five rows of golden spikes protruding out of the torso and near the tail. Five gray and red stripes are partially overlapped by these spikes. Special Abilities Like some Pokémon, it has a signature move, called Shadow Force, which hits the opponent without fail even if the foe uses Protect or Detect beforehand. When in its Origin Forme, it retains its phenomenal amounts of HP, like any other Pokémon that is in their alternate formes, and it focuses on more offensive moves, and less on the defensive moves. It switches its Attack stats with its Defense stats in its Origin Forme, making it a great powerhouse. It is also a vastly powerful Pokémon that can use these benefits to fit the trainer's focus on attacking. It will become Origin Forme when in the Distortion World, or when holding the Griseous Orb, which can be found in a secret part of the Distortion World that can only be entered through a portal in Turnback Cave (The portal will only open if you catch Giratina in the Distortion World) or get it before catching it. Anime Giratina has a large role in the 11th Pokémon movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it tries to attack Dialga for polluting its dimension with its earlier battles with Palkia. However, later on it is captured by Zero and nearly killed after he tries to absorb its powers. Giratina is rescued by Ash and his friends, with help from Shaymin. Giratina also has a role in the 12th Pokémon movie, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where Giratina fends off Arceus as Ash and friends prevent the betrayal long ago from happening. Evolution Giratina does not evolve. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Turnback Cave |dprarity=One |platinum=Distortion World, Turnback Cave (If not caught in Distortion World) |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Ruins of Alph (Event Arceus required) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=World Abyss (30F) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Giratina| diamond=A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. | pearl=A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. | platinum=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.| heartgold=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.| soulsilver=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.| black=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.| white=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |black2=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |white2=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. }} Learnset Level-Up Move Tutor Draco Meteor. Sprites |dpspr= Girantina-Altered-Forme_(DP).png |ptspr= GiratinaSprite(P).png |hgssspr= 487giratina.png |IVback= GiratinaBackSprite(DPP).png |dpsprs= Girantina-Altered-Forme_Shiny(DP).png |ptsprs= GiratinaSpriteShiny(P).png |hgsssprs= GiratinaSpriteShiny(HGSS).png |IVbacks= GiratinaBackSpriteShiny(DPP).png |bwspr= Giratina-Altered-Forme_BW.gif |bwsprs= Girantina-Altered-Forme_Shiny_BW.png |Vback= GiratinaBackSprite(BW).png |Vbacks= GiratinaBackSpriteShiny(BW).png }} Black and White Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Giratina. *Because of this, Giratina is the only dual type Pokémon that is weak to both of its types, as well the only -type Legendary Pokémon without using the Spooky Plate attached, Conversion, etc. *Along with Palkia and Dialga, their eyes resemble those of Arceus's. *In the anime, Giratina has the same roar as the monster Mothra, who initially starred in her own movie, before being absorbed by the Godzilla franchise. *Giratina is not the only monster to have a roar from the Toho Sound Library. Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem also have roars used by monsters in the Godzilla franchise (part of Palkia's roar came from Skywalker Sound). *In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Giratina is the only one not having the same shield orb just like that of Palkia and Dialga. Giratina used its wings to defend itself. *Sometimes, other people pronounce Giratina as in Jee-ra-tee-na instead of Gir-a-tee-na. *If one listens closely, Girantina's cry sounds like it has background music. *Giratina was most likely banished to the Distortion World by Arceus, and because of this it hates, and is somewhat envious, of Arceus. Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Body style 10 Pokémon